Surprise Encounter
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: After the poker game, Suguru goes home and he isn't expecting what he gets. Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, the characters or fandom nor do I make any money from the story


SURPRISE ENCOUNTER

Surprise Encounter

Many thanks to my Tohma... you know who you are and why I thank you ...

Suguru closed the door to K-san's apartment, having just been cleaned out of another week's worth of salary by his manager. When was he ever going to learn not to play poker with the American? He sighed heavily, the exhaled breath clinging to the moisture-laden cool night air. Looking at the sky, he saw the almost full moon shrouded in thickened dark clouds. "Oh great, just what I need, rain." As if the gods heard his woeful noise, there was a bolt of lightning that scratched across the sky, followed by an immediate boom of thunder. Moments later, the skies opened and the regretted rain started pouring on the rueful man. Pulling his jacket up over his head, Suguru ran to his car parked about thirty feet away. "Damn!" It was locked, although why this was a surprise he didn't know, he always locked his car doors. Rummaging around his now-soaked pants pockets, he found his keys, fumbled to find the correct one for the door lock, inserted it and popped the lock. Grabbing the door handle, he pulled it up and swung the door of his new Nissan Ultima and slid onto the leather seats. He slammed the door shut as his water-logged bottom squished against the fine-grain leather seats. At least that was one saving grace for this car, leather seats dry quickly. He inserted the key, started the ignition and put the car into gear, speeding off into the storm towards his home.

For some reason, rain kept most drivers off the roads, and using speeds that really exceeded weather conditions, Suguru was able to maneuver his car to his garage in only fifteen minute's time. Not wanting to stay in his soggy clothing any longer than necessary, he parked in his assigned spot, got out, locked his doors (never forget, even in a secured garage) and ran to the elevator. Although the rain was a most unwelcome surprise, the elevator doors opening when he pressed the "UP" button was most welcomed.  
He hurried in, pressed for the penthouse and the doors closed. Water was dripping from his dark green hair into the back of his shirt, down his back into his pants and puddling inside his shoes. It was a most uncomfortable forty-five second ride from the garage to his floor, and another half minute until he was able to open his apartment door and kick off the water-logged loafers. As he kicked off the offensive shoes, water splashed across the carpeted floor, the pile soaking up the liquid as quickly as a dry sponge would in a glass of water.

As he walked towards the back of the apartment, he started peeling off his wet clothes, starting with the now-ruined black-leather jacket. "Why can't they make these things water-proofed?" He threw the offensive cowhide material on the floor, and proceeded to pull off his shirt, and unbuckle his belt.

As he turned the corner from the living room, leading to the bathroom, a hand reached out from the shadows, grabbed Suguru by the lower left arm and spun him around, slamming him face first into the wall. He was momentarily stunned, unable to react. This gave the person holding him enough time to pull the left arm behind his back and grab his right arm, twist it back to join the left. Using one hand to hold both of the small keyboardist's hands in place, rope was entwined around Suguru's wrists, then upper arms, tying them securely in place. Next, a blindfold was placed over Suguru's head, the elastic band snapping over his ears and the dark material covered not only his eyes, but most of his forehead and part of his nose.

Two strong hands grabbed the stunned young man, yanking him from the wall and pushing him down the hallway towards an opened doorway. Suguru cried out, "Who are you? What do you want?"

His only answer was a slap to the head with an open hand and a curt "Shut up if you want to live." Trembling in fear, he obeyed the orders of his assailant and stopped asking questions.

Knowing the layout of his apartment, he knew that he was being directed towards the bedrooms, although which one he had no idea. He wasn't moving quite as quickly as his unknown captor, and stumbled when the other stepped on the back of heel of his right foot, almost falling. Were it not for the forceful hands holding him, he would have surely tumbled, but was pulled upright. "Keep moving, you, quit trying to get away."

"I..I…" was all Suguru got out before a fist made contact with his stomach, doubling the young man over.  
Suguru coughed, a small amount of liquid emitted from his stomach, up his throat and out onto the floor, it was sour and quite bitter and only made Suguru feel more nauseous.

He was again, pulled more upright, dragged onward and in through a doorway. Suguru was then led into one of the bedrooms, from the feel of the carpeting under his feet; he knew it was his master bedroom. The guestroom had a sea grass mat-carpet, this was plush pile. No momentum was lost as he was literally thrown onto the bed, face down, his legs dangling off the end of the mattress.

He tried to wriggle his way further onto the bed and away from his attacker, but his feet were grabbed and he was held tight. "Going somewhere, bitch?"

Panic spread throughout Suguru's body, his heart was beating faster than he could imagine and felt like it was going to pound through his chest. His breathing became erratic and he started gasping for air. Although he was bound by ropes and held by strong hands, he instinctively tried to fight his assailant with every ounce of his being. He kicked out and up with his legs, making contact with the other's groin, eliciting a loud scream of pain, and a release from the hold on his legs. As he tried to scoot further up his bed towards the pillows, and away from the other person, he heard a groan and then, "You'll pay for that one, brat!"

It hadn't taken long for the other, definitely a male, to recover from the groin kick and only caused him to become angrier. Suguru felt his pants legs being tugged, causing him to slide back down towards the foot of the bed. A hand finished unbuckling his belt, unbuttoned his waistband and unzipped his fly. All the time, Suguru writhed back and forth making an earnest effort to thwart the actions of this unknown man.  
Once the fastenings were opened, it took no time for the other to pull off the tight-fitting pants from the small-framed man and yank off his boxers, leaving Suguru totally naked to the other's eyes.

"Ah, yes, that's my sweet little bitch." The words were snarled out, like a hungry wolf eager to devour its current kill.

Again, Suguru tried to escape from his bed, rolling to one side, only to have an arm and hand slam on the bed next to his moving body. From the movement of the bed, it was obvious the other had thrown himself down on the bed next to Suguru. "Not so fast, little one. The fun's not even started yet." Next, he felt something hard, sharp and cold placed against his neck, just under his left ear. The object was slowly run a short distance from the ear to this throat, then down to the middle of his chest. He could also feel the silky material of a shirt graze against his bare chest, and rough material, possibly denim, against his thigh. "Try that again, and it will be the last thing you ever do. Now lay there like a good little bitch and don't move." The bed rolled slightly, and Suguru could tell the other had gotten up, but he couldn't hear if he had gone anywhere. Although the room was carpeted, he was sure that if the other had left the room he would still be able to tell, so he lay there, bound, blindfolded and totally naked.

It seemed like hours, although, in reality, it was merely a couple of minutes before the bed moved again. This time, the other sidled up against Suguru. During the missing minutes, the other had stripped himself of his clothing. "Now the fun begins, my little bitch," he whispered in Suguru's ear and then ran his hot, wet tongue down Suguru's neck and back up to the ear, where he nibbled on the lobe. Suguru gave a slight shiver and involuntarily moaned; seemed that his earlobe was a very sensitive spot on his body. "Oh, you like that, huh? Well, let's see what else you like."

The other ran his leg up the length of Suguru's leg and thigh; while he used a finger and drew figure eights on Suguru's chest, going around and between each of the young man's nipples. With each painstakingly slow pass of his leg against Suguru, the figure eights got tighter and closer to the nipples, until they were barely glancing over one nipple, and then moving to the other. Over and over, each nipple was teased, then, as if his attacker knew just when to act, he leaned over and flicked his tongue over the sensitive nubs. Suguru arched his back at the feel of the tongue against his heated flesh and he moaned.

The actions were definitely causing Suguru to react, even though he tried not to. He tried to will his body to not respond to the touches of this intruder, this person that was invading his personal space, but it was to no avail. His tender nipples were standing erect, and with each additional touch, sparks shot through his body and directed to his groin. Soon, he was sporting a raging, burning, throbbing erection that was begging for attention; but being bound, he was helpless to do anything to ease his need.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other, who smirked as Suguru writhed next to him, trying in vain to get some relief from the pain his arousal was causing. He began to stroke Suguru's length with gentle pressure, but stayed deliberately away from the most sensitive tip, which was already dripping with precum. "Does my little bitch want me to help him with his problem?"

Suguru bit the inside of his lip. Sweat covered his entire body as he fought the fever that was building in his groin. He didn't want this person near him, talking to him, much less touching him, but he also needed him. The pain in his nether regions was becoming almost unbearable, and if he didn't get release soon, he thought he would explode. Taking as much of this torture as he could, he quietly answered, "Yes."

"Ah, little bitch, is that any way to ask for help?" His tormentor was being cruel. "Beg me, and maybe I will help you."

Suguru didn't know what to do. He was in need, but the need was caused by his tormentor. Should he ask, no beg, this man who caused him this pain in the first place to now ease him from it. The answer came quickly. "Please, I… I beg you, please, help me."

"See that wasn't so difficult." The smile could be heard behind the words, although the face was unseen.

In a matter of moments, the same torturous hand was stroking along Suguru's burning shaft. This time, there was enough pressure applied in just the right places, and in just the right amount, that within seconds, release was eminent. A few more strokes on his aroused shaft, and Suguru was moaning with relief, streams of his built-up essence shooting out and falling across his abdomen and chest. As soon as the white, sticky fluid stopped flowing from his spent member, the hand that brought about his climax relinquished its hold. Suguru was breathing so hard from his orgasm, and relieved that the pain was gone, that he momentarily forgot the predicament he was in.

That didn't last long. As soon as he was able to breathe normally, he tried to open his eyes, and the darkness brought him back to the reality of his situation.

"Feel better, my little bitch?" The voice was calm but domineering. "Now it's MY turn."

Suguru didn't have much time to react to the last statement before for he was roughly turned onto his stomach. The movement on the bed indicated the other had moved behind him and as his legs were being pushed apart, he could feel the other maneuvering between them. "I've waited a long time for this, my little bitch." Suguru felt something cool and wet trickle down the crevice that separated this butt cheeks. This sensation was soon followed by what he thought was a finger rubbing the liquid into the crevice and swirling it near the entrance to his ass. He tensed his body at the finger touching his most private entrance to his body, and was immediately rewarded with a harsh slap to one of his butt cheeks.  
"If you don't want it to hurt, you better relax, bitch!"

Suguru started to sob into the bedding atop his mattress. The humiliation he had gone through already hadn't been enough to cause him to cry, but the slap on his butt was the topper. He lay there, trying to relax, as tears soaked through the cloth blindfold.

As soon as he began to relax, the other started fingering his entrance again, this time pushing into Suguru's body. Relaxing did help, and there was minimal pain, that was until a second finger was shoved in next to the first. That hurt and Suguru yelped out at the intrusion. That got him another slap on his butt.  
Soon, the fingers were moving in a rhythm that was not too unpleasant, and when the other curled his fingers slightly, Suguru jumped up off the mattress.

"Found the prostate, huh?" The other laughed out. "Guess that means you're ready for the next part."

The fingers were withdrawn, and Suguru sighed with relief. That was short-lived when he felt more of the liquid being dripped onto his buttocks and then two hands pushing his buttocks apart. Next, the most excruciating pain was felt as a hard, hot erection was thrust deep within Suguru's ill-prepared backside. No movement could adjust to the feeling of the massive manhood that was shoved up as far into Suguru's ass as possible. The other's hardened balls were smacking against the lower part of Suguru's ass as the fast and furious thrusting in and out of that shaft kept Suguru pinned to the bed. The other grunted, sweat dripping from him onto Suguru's back. "Bitch, you sure are tight," was his mantra as he kept pounding harder and deeper into his victim.

He momentarily stopped thrusting, and the bed motion indicated the other was moving up closer to Suguru's back, if that was possible. Apparently the movement of the other's body changed the angle of his thrusting, because when he started back up, the first deep thrust rubbed against Suguru's prostate again, sending white spots behind his blindfolded eyes. Suguru moaned out, quite loudly, when his prostate was struck, over and over.

This was the effect the other wanted as he started to laugh. "See my little bitch, you like it. I knew you would!"

The same rhythm went on for quite some time, and the more his prostate was stimulated, the more awakened Suguru's spent erection became, This time, he had the friction of rubbing against the fabric of the bed covering to help him and it wasn't too long before he had his second orgasm of the night. Although trapped between his abdomen and the coverlet, his own manhood was able to release onto the bed, and as he came, he screamed out. "By all the Gods, Taki, will you please just come?"

The other, hearing his name being yelled, reached his climax, tore off the blindfold and leaned down and captured Suguru's mouth in a heat-filled, lusty kiss. He came, depositing his hot load deep within his captive lover. He closed his eyes and as he collapsed, against Suguru's back, remembered the restraints there. He grabbed the scissors he had used to tease Suguru with earlier, cut through the thin roping to free his lover's arms.

Finally able to move freely, Suguru turned his body and Taki fell off to the side, landing against Suguru's back. Two strong arms wrapped around Suguru's upper arms, massaging the areas that had been tied for the past hour or so. As he cuddled closer, he whispered, "So was it everything you expected, were you scared enough?""

Not moving from his lover's embrace, Suguru twisted his body around to face Taki. He smiled and then slapped him up the side of his sweat-covered head. "Yes, but it was supposed to be tomorrow!"

Taki smiled as he rubbed the spot where Suguru hit him. "Yes, lover, but if it was tomorrow, you wouldn't have been surprised!"


End file.
